


old lovers in dressing rooms

by Hideous_Sun_Demon



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Breakups, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/pseuds/Hideous_Sun_Demon
Summary: It’s almost too easy, how everything falls apart.





	old lovers in dressing rooms

Kendra looks down at the photos lying on the desk and wonders how she could be so stupid. They’re grainy- probably taken on someone’s phone- and half the view is obscured by a wall corner, but she is still clearly seen pressing a kiss to Lyor’s lips. It’d just been a peck, a spur-of-the-moment thing brought on by tiredness and a mistaken belief in privacy. Kendra’s worked at the White House long enough that she should know better than to think privacy exists there.

Seth is standing next to Kendra, squeezing her hand tight enough to hurt, but Kendra couldn’t care less about the pain. All she wants is for Lyor to be by her other side, but he’s on the other end of the room, arms crossed and eyes fixed steadfastly on the far wall- he’d put as much distance between them and himself as he could since the news broke. Probably a good idea, but it still hurts. Emily is pacing in the space between- they’re all in her office, dragged there as soon as she found out, the pictures strewn across her desk. Emily’s agitated- of course she is, a ridiculous cheating scandal is exactly what this administration doesn’t need- but there’s something personal there as well, as if she’s righteously angry at Kendra and Lyor on Seth’s behalf.

(Privately, Kendra thinks that’s pretty rich, considering the misery she put Seth through when they were dating, but now isn’t the time to bring up old wounds.)

Emily finally stops pacing, rounding on the person closest to her, who happens to be Lyor. “What were you thinking?” she hisses, and Lyor’s lips flatten into a line, pencil-thin. “You of all people- you’re the Political Advisor for god’s sake, you know how this looks!” Emily takes a deep breath and Kendra sees the Chief-of-Staff mask slip into place; no time for emotions here. “At least you aren’t married,” she says pragmatically. “If Kendra was caught cheating on her husband-“

“Kendra isn’t cheating on anyone.” Seth cuts in. It’s the first thing any of them have said and his words make Emily pause, her eyes softening slightly. “Seth,” she says, like she’s speaking to a child, “I know you don’t want to believe-“

Seth interrupts her again, voice flat with strained calmness, and Kendra feels herself hold her breath. “No, Emily, you don’t understand. Kendra’s not cheating. She’s with me, but she’s also with Lyor. I’m with him as well. We’re all together. We haven’t told anyone because, well...” he gestures unnecessarily at the incriminating photos. Emily blinks, eyebrows rocketing up as she processes this new information, looking to Lyor for confirmation. He inclines his head minutely, and all the air leaves Emily’s lungs in a rush. “That’s..that’s worse,” she mutters defeatedly. “I don’t...Christ, Seth.” Emily includes Seth in her annoyed glare now, as though she should have known that he would cause her more trouble down the road, and Kendra feels a surge of protectiveness rise up within her. 

“Let’s stop worrying about what’s already happened,” Kendra says, ever the diplomat, “and start thinking about what we’re going to do now.”

She’s met with silence as the others exchange uneasy looks. They all know, no matter what they decide, that there’s no fixing this.

-

“No. No way.” They’re back at their apartment- well, Kendra’s, but they’ve been sharing it for nearly a year now- with instructions from Emily to talk sense into Seth. It isn’t proving to be easy. “I’m not- not going to throw you both to the wolves to save my reputation!” Lyor throws his hands up in the air, looks to Kendra for support. She sighs and joins Seth on the couch, where he’s sitting with his hands spread taut against his knees, a picture of tension. “We’re willing to do it.” Her voice is gentle when she speaks, but firm- and god, how does she sound so sure of herself? “It’s the best option we’ve got.”

Seth still isn’t looking at her, and Lyor speaks up again, apparently thinking that repeating his argument louder will change Seth’s mind. “Kendra’s right. Affairs are old news in this town. Give it a week and the press will move on to the next scandal. But our relationship, it’ll turn heads.The conservatives are already breathing down our necks, they’ll tear the administration to shreds-“

“Fuck, Lyor,” Seth breathes, voice high and wavering and suddenly so very, very young. “I don’t want to hear the White House Political Advisor, I want to hear our boyfriend! I’m talking about us-“

“So am I!” Lyor yells, stunning Seth into silence. “If we go public, best case scenario, it’ll follow us around forever, our reputations destroyed. And worst case? The President fires all of us. You, we, can recover from an affair, but we can’t recover from this. And at least this way one of us gets away clean.” Seth shakes his head mutely, looks at Kendra desperately. Don’t make me do this to you, he begs with his eyes, but Kendra can’t bail him out this time. He stands suddenly and makes his way to the door. “I-I need to think,” is all he says before opening it and heading off, head bowed low. The only sound left in the wake of the door clicking shut is Lyor’s sharp exhale as he sags against the wall.

Kendra lets the silence wash over her, wonders how this could fall apart so quickly. She slides off the couch and goes to stand by Lyor, pressing her shoulder to his in wordless comfort. She knows it’s best to let Lyor speak in his own time. 

(She knows them both so well, well enough to be a part of her. And really, that’s why this hurts so much. Parts of her are being torn apart.)

“This shouldn’t be happening,” he murmurs, his lips and the occasional fluttering of eyelashes behind his glasses the only movements he makes. Kendra has never seen Lyor so still before; it seems unnatural. “This should have stayed between you and Seth. Nothing would be wrong if...”

“Hey, no. Don’t do that,” Kendra reprimands him, “don’t go blaming yourself for this. Look at me, Lyor.” She catches his chin gently with her fingers, makes him face her before cupping his cheek. “We all chose this. We knew the risks, and we did it anyway. This isn’t anybody’s fault.” Lyor gives an almost imperceptible nod and his eyes slide closed as he rests his forehead against hers. Kendra is so used to being supported by her two boys, it feels almost a privilege to be able to offer this small comfort in turn.

They stay locked together like this until Seth returns, only a few minutes later. Kendra knows he couldn’t leave them for long. “I’m sorry,” he says, whether for leaving or for what he has to do Kendra isn’t sure. Probably both. He joins their little huddle, sliding in seamlessly to complete the image of them, and kisses Lyor long and slow. None of them have to state the obvious- they all know this is the last time.

They go to bed, not willing to waste any more of this precious time that’s been allotted to them. Seth, then Kendra, then Lyor, lined up in perfect order, fitting into each other the way they’ve grown to. Seth’s arm is draped over both her and Lyor, and she can feel the imprint of his lips against her nape, the jut of Lyor’s ribs where her hand rests against them. Kendra tries to remember all of this, categorise all the tiny details in her mind for future reference. She never wants to forget the sound of their breathing, slowed in the lull of near sleep, synchronised together.

-

Kendra waits with Emily and Lyor, knowing with heavy resignation that right at that moment, Seth is announcing to the swarm of hungry reporters that, yes, his girlfriend Kendra Daynes had been carrying on an affair with Lyor Boone. Yes, Miss Daynes and I will be remaining together. No, I don’t have any further comments on the matter. She can practically hear him saying the words from the statement he’d read to them beforehand, mouthing along with him in her mind’s eye. Kendra wonders if his voice shakes, even a little, as he recites the carefully scripted lie, if his eyes betray him. If they do, it will be taken as the hurt of a scorned lover, no damage done there. More likely, he won’t react at all, professional to the end. There are few things that are certain in the White House, but one of them is this: Seth Wright is good at his job.

The wait for Seth to end the briefing is torturous. Kendra feels unbalanced, longs to stand by Lyor so they can weather this together, but Emily has planted herself firmly in between them, expression unrelenting. 

Finally, Seth walks in and heads straight for Kendra. Neither of them say anything, Kendra just holds him, not giving a damn what Emily thinks. Kendra’s prepared for what will come next- she knows the media isn’t kind to cheating women, can already imagine the vicious lines they’ll spit- but what hurts her most is knowing that Seth will never forgive himself for this. Kendra turns her head, locks eyes with Lyor across the room. He keeps it well hidden, but Kendra can read him well enough to see the anguish coiled in his form. How much more must it hurt, Kendra wonders, to see your loved ones in pain but be powerless to do anything? At least she can hold Seth. Without a word, Lyor turns and leaves the room.

It carries on like this for nearly a month, Seth and Kendra presenting a strong, united front, and Lyor staying well away. They’re used to keeping a modicum of distance at work in order to keep from being too obvious and giving themselves away, but this is wholly different. They have to treat each other like strangers now- even the most innocuous friendliness can’t be risked. Not even in the privacy of their offices. Kendra has learnt that such a thing cannot he assumed.

Home, however, is so much worse. Lyor has moved out and taken all his things with him, but he’s burrowed himself into the very furniture, there to stay. Kendra will find herself tossing and turning most nights, rolling over to nuzzle into Lyor’s chest only to find a stretch of cold bed. Sometimes, Seth will be reading the news and see something that Lyor would find interesting, rapid drops in the bee population, perhaps, or some foreign political scandal. He’ll read it out loud, but the words will fall flat in the empty space Lyor has left behind.

(Once, Kendra remembers, they discussed the existence of ghosts. Lyor had scoffed at the idea, of course, but Seth had sworn up and down on his mother’s chilling experiences with the paranormal, with Kendra in the middle but leaning towards belief. Now, Kendra wonders if it’s possible to be haunted by the living.)

-

Kendra can’t say she’s surprised when it happens, but hearing Lyor announce his resignation still hurts like a gut wound. He claims he’s looking for a change of pace, says that D.C feels stale to him now, that he’s done all he can for the Kirkman Administration. Everyone knows it’s bullshit, of course, but nobody says anything, and they keep up the gentle charade until his final day.

They all meet in his office, soon to be the home of some faceless stranger Kendra will have to get to know. Emily doesn’t say anything about it, which is lucky because Kendra doesn’t think she could have stopped them if she tried. They don’t bother with words; what is there to say that they don’t already know? Seth pulls Lyor into a bone crushing bear hug, tangles his fingers in Lyor’s hair and holds him a few seconds longer than is generally considered acceptable. Seth blinks back tears as he steps away but he keeps his gaze fixed on Lyor, drinking him in. Now it’s Kendra’s turn. He steps over and once he’s stopped in front of her, Kendra leans up and presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. There are no cameras this time, she’s made damn sure. 

They pull away from each other, far too soon for Kendra’s liking. Her face feels wet, and as she looks up at Lyor he lifts his hand up and tenderly wipes away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Kendra is nearly undone, but she holds strong. There’s no way she’s going to ruin this final, fleeting moment. Lyor flashes her his signature crooked half-smile, the one that Kendra used to find mildly irritating but now loves beyond belief. Then, he turns and walks away, out of the office and out of their lives.

That night, Kendra and Seth lie in their too-large bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Seth holds her so tight Kendra feels as though he’ll never let her go again, and she doesn’t mind it one bit. She finds herself crying a little and calms herself with the soothing rumble of Seth’s chest as he speaks, whispering that they’ll be okay, that he isn’t going anywhere. They both miss him so much they can barely breathe, Kendra knows, but under that pain she feels a burning certainty growing. At that moment, Kendra is sure that she is never going to let go of Seth Wright for as long as she lives.

A few days later, Kendra is talking alone with the President when Lyor’s name accidentally slips out of her mouth. Her words stutter to a stop, all previous thoughts fizzing into nothingness, and all she can focus on is the way the President’s face contorts with sharp regret. “Emily told me,” he confides in her, voice low, “and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. My employees’ personal lives are their business, and if it was up to me...” He trails off but Kendra shakes her head, smiling ruefully. 

“I know,” she says. “I’m sorry too.”

-

Kendra is walking down the hall of Georgetown Law at the end of a long day, mind occupied with plans for tomorrow’s lecture and vaguely wondering what her husband will be cooking for dinner, when she sees him. He looks older, of course- it’s been nearly ten years since she last saw Lyor Boone- but he still holds himself in that odd way of his, with his arms crossed tightly against his chest and his head tilted like an owl as he squints up at a bold brass plate emblazoned with the school’s notable alumni mounted on the wall. Still not quite believing her eyes, Kendra calls out his name, and when he turns to see her, that same crooked smile stretches across his face. Kendra swears her heart does a somersault in her chest.

“Fancy seeing you here,” is all he gets out before Kendra envelopes him in a suffocating hug. “Sorry,” she laughs after she lets him go and he straightens his glasses- new ones, she notes. “It’s just so good to see you.” The words sound so feeble as they come out of her mouth- they don’t say nearly enough, but Lyor has never needed words. “What are you doing here?” Kendra asks, and Lyor glances back down the hall at the long stretch of faculty offices, hers included. “Just visiting an old friend who works here,” he says airily, sounding utterly disinterested in his own reason. “I..didn’t actually know you taught here. I...” Lyor trails off as his eyes fall on Kendra’s right hand, and he hums approvingly. “Seth didn’t do the proposal by halves then, did he?” 

Kendra follows his gaze to the wedding ring glistening on her ring finger, nine years old but still stunning to look at. Seth had nearly blown his bank account on this thing, only a month after Lyor left. They’d gotten married that same year. “Oh, just as you’d expect from him,” Kendra grins. Lyor isn’t surprised by the sight of it- their engagement had briefly been slow-day news in Washington, and they’d sent him an invitation to the wedding. He didn’t come, and they hadn’t really expected him to. The pain was still too fresh back then.

Kendra eyes Lyor’s lanky form appraisingly- nearly a decade and there’s still nothing to him. “You’re coming to dinner,” she says. She doesn’t bother phrasing it as a question, she knows- hopes- that Lyor will agree anyway. “Before you run off again,” she adds teasingly, and it feels good that she can say that with a smile, that she can look back on their time together now as a fond memory, rather than a painful regret of what could have been. Lyor smiles and it’s all the answer Kendra needs- she’s always been good at reading him.

As they walk up the path to her house, Kendra feels awash with an odd self-consciousness, suddenly hyper-aware of the sugary-sweet state of domesticity she lives in. She and Seth really had hit all the milestones; lots of kids, a house in the suburbs, and she can’t help but wonder what Lyor thinks of it all. He doesn’t have a wedding ring, she’s noticed. 

But Lyor gives nothing away. He says nothing at all, in fact, until they cross over the threshold and his eyes fix on the sight at the end of the hallway. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me?” he groans.

Merri meows, swishes her tail with a ridiculous air of smugness, and Kendra snorts out a laugh. Lyor turns to her, face incredulous. “It’s still alive?” he questions disbelievingly. Merri is an old girl now, content to spend most of her days sunbathing on the porch, but she still has enough spirit to hiss venomously at Lyor before sashaying away, tail held high in what Kendra can only assume is a rude gesture in the language of cats.

“I think she remembers you,” Kendra says, and laughs again.

They walk into the lounge room to be greeted by five sets of blinking eyes: four of them are the kids, and the other is Georgia, glancing up from her phone. Not the best thing to be caught doing when babysitting, but she’s fourteen so Kendra cuts her some slack. Georgia grabs the money from Kendra and walks out, flashing Lyor an awkward smile as she leaves. Kendra turns back to her kids, who seem to be assessing Lyor in that oddly intimidating way that young children do. 

“This is Lyor,” Kendra says by way of introduction, “he’s a very old friend of Dad and I, and he’s going to stay for dinner, alright? Say hi.”

“Hi, Mr Lyor,” they chorus, and Lyor gives them a little wave in return. “This is Nicky, our oldest,” Kendra gestures to the only boy. “This is Eliza, and these are Alex and Chloe. They’re twins.” she adds, rather unnecessarily- her two youngest are practically identical. Kendra smiles down at her gaggle of kids. “Okay, why don’t you all head up to your rooms and give the adults some room to talk.”

The twins groan in dramatic complaint, but nevertheless pick up the dolls they were playing with and stampede up the stairs, Nicky and Eliza lingering behind a fraction. Eliza seems the most reluctant to go, peering up at Lyor with devilish curiosity beneath her mahogany bangs, but finally leaves when her brother tugs at her hand impatiently. 

Kendra lets out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank god, they’re usually a lot harder to get rid of than that,” she says, all fondness. “Do you want a coffee?” Lyor doesn’t answer, but trails after her into the kitchen anyway. The whole house is vibrant with their life- on the fridge door that Kendra opens to get the milk there are photos of their family trip to Australia two years ago. Kendra hates how sunburnt she looks but Seth insists that they stay up, saying they’re some of the only photos where Kendra looks completely stress-free. 

(“Oh, so you only like the photos where I look pretty, huh? she’d tease, and Seth would grin and kiss her cheek. “You always look pretty, babe.”)

“Black with one sugar?” Kendra asks Lyor, but she already knows she’s right. It’s funny, the small things she remembers. Eventually she’d forgotten the cadence of Lyor’s voice, and the exact shade of his eyes, but she’s kept his coffee order tucked away in her memory, right next to the way he would duck his head when he laughed. Lyor looks up at the ceiling when a faint peal of unbridled laughter sounds from upstairs, a considering look on his face. “Nick has your eyes,” he says simply, “and Eliza has Seth’s smile.” The observations settle warmly in Kendra’s chest. Most people would simply say, “your kids are cute,” but Lyor had always been one for details. 

“They also have Seth’s curiosity,” she beams, “and my stubbornness. Believe me, they’re a handful.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Lyor teases, thanking Kendra when she hands him the coffee. “You always said you wanted a large family,” Lyor ponders after taking a sip, and Kendra smiles wistfully. It had always been her dream, right from the beginning, but back then Lyor had been part of the plan. She’d entertained the thought still over the years as the kids grew up, she knows Seth did as well. Kendra had imagined Lyor helping Nicky with his homework at the dining room table, or carefully applying bandaids to one of Eliza’s many scraped knees, or getting up at night to fetch Alex a glass of water and soothe Chloe back to sleep. Kendra knows, for all Lyor’s eccentricities, that he would have made a great dad. She wonders what the kids would have inherited from him. 

Probably a penchant for running their mouths. At least Kendra’s saved herself a headache there.

They swap stories over their cups of coffee, filling in the ten year gap in each other’s histories. Lyor says he’s been bouncing across the country, working with governors and campaigners and anyone else he stumbles across. He calls it exhilarating. Kendra would call it lonely, if she didn’t know better. Kendra tells Lyor about lecturing at Georgetown Law, about Seth’s job with the DCCC. She tells him about Aaron, who’s remained a close family friend- he’s married now, to Hannah Wells of all people. She talks about their monthly dinners with Tom, and Penny and Leo whenever they can find the time. “Penny’s in college now, can you believe it?” Kendra marvels, “off at Harvard. Seth’s so damn proud.” They don’t see much of Emily, but Lyor’s stayed in contact with her as it turns out. He doesn’t elaborate, and Kendra finds that she doesn’t quite care.

It occurs to Kendra to wonder if Lyor resents them. He’d been forced to practically uproot his life, after all, while she and Seth had been able to hold onto each other and build the life they’d all once dreamed of. Kendra knows that they’ve both carried around that guilt- especially Seth. After all these years, he’ll still occasionally turn to her in bed and whisper an apology for painting her as a cheater. But looking across from her now, Lyor seems content. That’s all Kendra’s ever wanted for him. 

The jangling of keys in the door interrupts their conversation, and they fall silent as Seth calls out. “I’m home, Ken.” For the first time that afternoon, Lyor looks nervous, like a deer caught in the headlights. He shoots up abruptly from his seat just as Seth walks in, and Kendra’s husband freezes, gaping wordlessly at this walking figment of their past who’s appeared in their kitchen. The silence stretches for ten whole seconds, before finally Seth blurts out, “You have grey in your hair.”

Surprise flickers across Lyor’s face before quickly being replaced with mock offence. “Really, Seth? You want to mock me about my old age?” Lyor whines gleefully, and the spell is broken. Seth bursts out in incredulous laughter, making his way across the kitchen in two strides and wrapping Lyor up in a hug, just as Kendra had. He pulls back, eyes drawn to the streaks of silver at Lyor’s temples again, and explodes into giggles.

“I’ve been meaning to dye it,” Lyor admits with a covert grin, and Seth shakes his head, brushing the curls softly with his knuckles. “Don’t,” he says, “it makes you look distinguished.”

“You mean I didn’t look distinguished already?” They’d always bickered like an old married couple, Kendra remembers.

Seth drags Lyor back to the table, and Kendra gets up to start preparing dinner. It was her husband’s turn to cook tonight, but she’s more than happy to take over. She got her chance to catch up, and now Seth is getting his.

-

Dinner in the Wright-Daynes household is always a riotous occasion- with four kids it can’t be helped- and tonight is no exception. Lyor, of course, only makes things worse. The kids all seem enamoured with this mysterious ‘old friend’ of their parents, and they badger him to no end. Nicky peppers Lyor with questions about space, his current hyperfixation that Lyor is weirdly knowledgeable on, considering he works in politics. Nicky’s interests bound in unfathomable directions at record speeds, they way only a nine year old’s with a thirst for knowledge can. His curiosity is so relentless that Seth has to gently remind his son to eat his dinner, and let their guest eat as well. Alex and Chloe aren’t quite as probing, but they are utterly thrilled by the fact that Lyor can tell them apart effortlessly, something that even Kendra has trouble with sometimes. 

Eliza stays quiet throughout their meal, gazing bright-eyed at Lyor with her legs shyly twisting beneath the table. Kendra suspects that her oldest daughter might be developing the beginnings of a puppy crush; an idea that she finds simultaneously horrifying and hilarious. 

After the dishes are put away- Lyor helps to load the dishwasher, bless him- and the kids are sent back upstairs, they all retire to the lounge room. They talk quietly, but mostly just revel in each others’ presence. “You’re good with the kids,” Seth mentions, and Lyor nods sagely, as if childcare is just another thing he excels at. “Children are remarkably easy to talk to if you treat them like people and not puppies,” he says, and it’s such a quintessentially Lyor thing to say that Kendra and Seth can’t help but chuckle fondly. Them laughing together on the couch feels so familiar, just like the way they did the same thing a decade ago, and suddenly Kendra longs for those days with a fierceness that nearly overwhelms her. Kendra no longer searches for Lyor in her sleep, but seeing him there in her home, fitting in so perfectly, she thinks she could grow to miss him again.

In a wild moment of wonder, Kendra imagines the three of them picking back up where they left off. With Lyor so close after all these years apart, and her mind teeming with memories of the times they’d left behind, the idea seems dangerously appealing. But as soon as the thought crosses her mind Kendra knows it can never happen. They aren’t the same people that they were ten years ago- she and Seth have the kids, who wouldn’t understand, and new friends who’ve never so much as heard the name Lyor Boone. Lyor, too has a new life, one apart from them. 

Their relationship is like a sweet dream to look back on now, sepia toned and steeped in nostalgia. Kendra has learnt well enough now the merits of leaving the past behind. She locks eyes with Lyor, who also seems caught up in memories. He lets his eyes flutter closed as he smiles.

“I loved you, you know,” he tells them, voice a murmur in the lamp lit room, “I really did.” 

Kendra’s heart keens at the words, but Lyor doesn’t sound sad. His voice carries an air of wonder. Wonder that he was ever able to feel that way. Wonder that he had been lucky enough to be with them, even for such a short time.

It sounds like a thank you.

Time slips by through Kendra’s fingers, and soon enough Lyor’s saying that he should be going. Seth and Kendra follow him the door to see him off and, feeling an odd sense of deja vu, Kendra leans up to kiss him, on the cheek this time. Seth does the same, and as Lyor hops down the steps of their front porch, Seth calls out from the doorway.

“Lyor? Don’t be a stranger.”

Lyor turns back, inclines his head in a silent promise, and walks off into the moonlit street in the direction of the train station. Kendra had offered to drive him, but Lyor insisted that he enjoyed walking. Some things never change, it seems.

Kendra’s heart feels light as she watches Lyor disappear into the night. This time, she thinks, it doesn’t feel quite as much like goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in my thoughts on this future:
> 
> Nicky is named after Kendra’s adoptive father, who died before the events of this fic  
> Eliza is Kendra’s mother’s middle name (They originally thought about using her first name, but Judith said there was no sense giving her grandchild an old woman’s name)  
> Alex, of course, is named after Alex Kirkman RIP  
> Credit for the cat’s name goes to Fibi94
> 
> Seth’s brother Michael is Nicky’s godfather, Tom is Eliza’s, and Aaron is the twins
> 
> And yes, Aaron is with Hannah in this. Just for funsies.
> 
> (Emily gets no story because I hate her and that’s the end of that)


End file.
